Just the two of us?
by AKing-DRush
Summary: Carla and Nick in Devon. Set in the future.
1. Just The Four Of Us

This is set around 4/5 years in the future. Nick and Carla got married after Nick found it in him to forgive Carla. They have moved to Devon together and finally have started their family.

It was a sunny day in June, the birds were chirping and you could actually feel the happiness in the air.

As the clock struck 9am Nick and Carla still lay fast asleep, cuddled up together in their king sized bed. They probably would have laid there all day if four little feet hadn't came running in. Casey clambered onto the bed, closely followed by George. Both children began to jump on their parents bed in order to wake them up.

"Alright, alright!" Carla said groggily as she stirred from her relaxing sleep.

"Mummy, Daddy, wake up! It's sunny outside" Casey shouted as she began to shake Nick so he would wake up.

"The sun man is here mummy" George said as he crawled over to cuddle his mum who he adored more than anything in the world. Casey was still trying to wake up Nick but he was having none of it. He had hardly got any sleep the night before, no thanks to Carla. So the last thing he wanted was two loud kids jumping around in his bedroom.

"Maybe we should just leave daddy to sleep for a little bit longer" Carla suggested to her eager children.

"But I don't want daddy to miss all the fun. If he doesn't wake up he might miss the sun." Casey whined as she put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't be trying to win me over with those eyes misses! You know that only works with your dad." Carla said to her mischievous daughter whilst giving her a smile.

"Mummy I'm hungry" George said as he pulled on Carla's pants leg.

"Right come on then you two. Let's go and make some breakfast." She said holding each child's hand as they walked down the stairs.

Even once they were downstairs Casey was still persistent on waking Nick up.

"Can we make daddy breakfast in bed please mummy?" She suggested to her mum expecting the answer to be no.

"Yeah, that's a really good idea. He'll like that. Casey you get the butter and George, sweetie you get the bread" she told her children.

"What are we making him mummy?" Casey asked curiously.

"A bacon sandwich and a cup of coffee" Carla replied.

"His favourite" George added. He was at an age now where everything he did was adorable.

"That's right George. Right come on let's get making before he wakes up" Carla ordered.

...

"Can I spread the butter on the bread please mummy?" Casey pleaded her mum.

"Yeah... Okay then. But be careful." Carla agreed.

After spending around 5 minutes covering the whole slice of bread perfectly in the butter Casey announced she was done and proudly pointed at her masterpiece.

"All done mummy" she said beaming with pride.

"Wow... It's a good job your daddy likes butter isn't it" she said patting her daughter on the head.

"Mummy please can I do something?" George asked politely.

"Of course Georgie, let me finish cooking the bacon and you can put the other slice of bread on top and then you can both bring it to daddy." Carla said.

"Okay mummy" they both said in unison.

Once the sandwich and coffee was finished Carla sat her son and daughter down and gave them their breakfast. They both had Rice Krispies and a bowl of fruit each. Whilst they were eating their food Carla snuck upstairs to wake up her husband.

"Oh, your already awake" Carla said surprised as she walked into the room where Nick was getting dressed into his everyday casual clothes.

"Yeah, I heard you and the kids laughing so I thought I better get up. I wouldn't want to miss out on any of the fun would I?" Nick said pulling his t-shirt over his head. He then walked over to Carla slowly and shut the door behind her.

"I love you, you know that don't you" he said to his wife.

"I know you do baby, I love you too" Carla replied giving him a kiss which quickly turned heated and would have probably went a lot further if they hadn't of heard a little knock on the door.

"Daddy can we come in? We have a surprise for you!" Casey said barley able to contain her excitement.

"Of course you can" he answered his daughter as he opened the door for her.

"We made this just for you" she said beaming as she laid down the tray of food on the bed.

"I've got to say, it looks delicious. You've both done an amazing job" Nick said picking them both up in his arms.

"Thankyou so much you two. I love you lots to the moon and back" Nick said tickling their sides.

"Your welcome daddy. We love you to the moon and back twice!" She replied cutely from the both of them.

"Why don't we leave daddy to eat his breakfast in peace and get you both dressed. It looks like a nice day for the beach what do you reckon?" Carla asked.

"YEAHHHH!" Both kids shouted in unison once again whilst running to their rooms to pick out what outfit they were going to wear.

...

It was around 11am and they were about ready to set off to the beach. Casey had opted for a light blue dress with yellow sunflowers on, a white cardigan and a pair of white sandals.

She also placed her recently bought white sunglasses on the top of her head. George on the other hand picked out brown surfer shorts and a colourful printed Hawaiian shirt with a pair of loafers on his feet. He also had a pair of sunglasses but his were dark blue.

The beach was only a 5 minute walk from their house so they decided they would walk.

"Have you got everything you need?" Carla asked one more time before locking her house and securing the keys in her handbag.

"Yes mummy" Casey said holding George's hand whilst skipping down the road.

"Come here please. You can't go too far ahead because there could be cars down here. Come and hold mummy or daddy's hand." And with that the four walked down the road hand in hand like a proper family.

...

Carla and Nick were sat on the sand together watching their two children play in the sand with their buckets and spades. They both sat and stared in awe at how much love they all had for each other.

"I can't believe he is 3 already. It's gone to fast." Carla said turning to face Nick.

"I know it only seems like five minutes since Casey was born and she is nearly 5." He replied.

"It's gone so fast. It only seems like yesterday. Where has the time gone?" Carla said reminiscing over the years.

"Well you know what they say. Time flys when your having fun." Nick said laughing.

"Well we've definitely had some fun." She said also laughing with him now.

"But seriously Carla. Thank you so much. You've given me the two greatest children I could ever ask for. We have the perfect family. I love you so much." Nick said bringing Carla into a cuddle.

"It was my pleasure. You couldn't have been more supportive. And your an amazing dad. I love you too baby" she said giving him a short but meaningful kiss.

It was only when she looked at her watch and she realised they had been there for over 2 hours.

"It's time to go home now kids" Carla shouted to her children who were still sat busy playing.

"Do we have to go? Oh please mummy. Just 5 more minutes?" She pleaded with her mum.

"Okay. 5 more minutes"


	2. Home Sweet Home?

So I thought I'd carry this on as people asked me to. I don't currently know wether this is just going to be 3/4 chapters or a full story. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy :)

It was now the 23rd of December, two days before Christmas. Nick and the kids had arranged a nice surprise for Carla but what they didn't know was that she had a surprise of her own to share.

Nick handed Carla a medium sized envelope as she sat down at the breakfast table.

"What's this?" Carla asked curiously.

"That's your early Christmas present. I thought I'd give you it now seen as though you've been such a good girl all year" Nick said with a flirtatious smile. "Well go on then, open it" he added, eager to see what Carla thought of her surprise gift.

"Okay, okay. Stop rushing me" she said playfully hitting him as she began to slowly open the envelope.

There was another little envelope inside that said "Virgin Train Line" on the front of it.

"Train tickets?" Carla asked puzzled to why he had bought them and questioned where they could be going. She then opened the other envelope to reveal 4 return tickets to Weatherfield. Carla was stunned. She really appreciated his efforts but going back to Weatherfield was the last thing she wanted right now. Although she wanted to go back and see everyone she knew there would still be people who hadn't forgiven her.

"Nick these tickets are for today.." She said scanning the ticket for more details.

"Well you better get packing then" he said jumping up and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I can't go." Carla said quietly, in fact so quiet she wondered if she'd imagined saying it. But by the look on nicks face she knew she hadn't.

"What do you mean you can't go? Why?" He questioned her. He thought she'd love it.

"There's people there who still haven't forgiven me for what I did. And I don't want to see Tracy or Robert again. That part of my life is over, I never wanted to go back there" Carla explained getting herself a bit upset. Nick pulled her in for a hug.

"Isn't there just a small part of you that wants to go back? It's not like it's forever, we are only going for 3 days. Gail and Johnny haven't even met their grandchildren yet, don't you think they deserve to meet them? And you could catch up with Chelle and Casey could see Lily and you never know. They might end up being good friends like you and Chelle." Nick said really trying to sell the idea of going back to the place she hated so much.

"I suppose.. What do the kids think about all of this?" Carla asked.

"They can't wait. They are already packed and everything. We are just waiting on you" Nick said trying his best to put on some puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright. Give me an hour and I'll be ready." She said getting off her stool and then began walking towards her bedroom.

...

They were all seated on the train now. Nick had reserved a table for the four of them so they would defiantly have seats. The train journey took around 4 hours which wasn't that long but to Carla it seemed like forever. The kids played various games but Carla just sat in silence, worrying about seeing everyone again.

"Are you okay?" Nick said to Carla as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah. Just nervous that's all." She said smiling faintly and she cuddle up more towards Nick.

"I know you are. I'm nervous too but we've got eachother. Trust me everything is going to be fine" he said giving her a short meaning full kiss.

Casey and George both sat giggling at their parents kissing on the train.

"Get a room mummy" Casey said giggling.

...

It wasn't long before they reached their stop. Carla felt as thought butterfly's were doing somersaults in her stomach.

As Nick grabbed hold of his and Carla's suitcase George and Casey wheeled their very own suitcases behind them proudly. Casey's was a light blue with a big photo of Cinderella on the front as it was her favourite Disney princess which was no suprise because it was also her mothers. George on the other hand had chose one with fireman Sam on the front because he was his favourite television character.

They all walked hand in hand out of the train station together and Nick called for a taxi. They all clambered inside and put their seatbelts on. Carla and Nick had never seen George so excited. He'd never been in a taxi before, they mostly walked places or drove in Carla's car. Casey was also excited, not just because of the taxi but also because she couldn't wait to see the place where her parents met and where they'd spent most of their lives before them.

The train station wasn't too far from coronation street so it only cost them £10 which wasn't that bad. Carla was the first to step out of the taxi and as she breathed in the musty air she knew she was home. as much as she tried to deny it to herself she had really missed this place.

"It's good to be back." Nick said also stepping out of the taxi. As the opened the door to let both of his children out.

"Yeah. It is" Carla said turning to smile at her husband before taking hold of Georges hand as she made her way towards the door of The Rovers. Her and Michelle had kept in touch on the phone and with photos but it wasn't the same as actually being there. The pub was quite busy as she opened the door and ushered George inside closely followed by Casey and Nick. Stood behind the bar was Michelle and Steve and then in the booth by the door sat Aidan and Kate. Michelle was busy pouring a pint when she looked up and saw her bestfriend stood by the door.

"CARLA!" Michelle shouted before running to the door to greet her. "Oh my god what are you doing here?" She asked stunned that her bestfriend was stood right in front of her.

"Nick persuaded me to come down to see everyone for Christmas." She told Michelle.

"Hello." George said giving Michelle a hug.

"Hi! You must be George! Wow.. Your so handsome." Michelle said bending down to get to his level. He was quite shy so buried his head into his mothers leg, clinging onto it for dear life.

"He's adorable Carla." She said smiling.

"Auntie Chelle!" Casey said jumping down from her dads arms, running towards Michelle.

"Hello you. Aren't you grown up now.. Such a big girl. I love your outfit" Michelle said to Casey as she span around to show it off a bit more. She was wearing black jeans, a white top, black boots and a small leather jacket. She definitely had Carla's style. "She looks just like you. A mini Carla." She whispered into Carla's ear.

"What about my hug?" Nick said laughing as he stepped forward.

"Nick. You look great." She said reaching forwards to give him a hug too.

Aidan and Kate stood up and greeted them all before they all walked through to the back and sat down in the living room.

"So where are you staying?" Michelle asked Carla.

"A hotel I think, I don't know Nick arranged it" she said with a smile.

"Don't be stupid your staying here with us." Michelle insisted.

"Don't be daft Chelle you've hardly got enough room to swing a cat." Carla said grateful for the offer.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Liz is in Spain for Christmas so you, George and Nick can have her bed and Casey and Lily can top and tail." Michelle suggested.

"Yeah... Okay then we will stay here." Carla agreed, she couldn't say no to Michelle.

"Where's Lily?" Carla questioned Michelle wanting to meet her niece.

"She's gone food shopping with Steve and Amy. They'll be back soon though." Michelle told Carla.

"I can't wait to meet her, I bet she's just like you." Carla said excited.

"Does anybody want any drinks?" Michelle said standing up, taking everyone's requests. Everyone but Carla and obviously the kids who opted for orange juice ordered an alcoholic drink.

"I'll come and help you." Carla said not wanting people to question her for not having a drink.

"Chelle..." Carla began but Michelle stopped her in her tracks.

"Your pregnant again aren't you!" Michelle said unable to contain her excitement.

"Will you keep your voice down! I've not told anyone yet." Carla said sternly.

"Sorry, not even Nick?" Michelle asked.

"Nope not yet, I'm waiting for the right time." Carla admitted. "Please don't tell anyone" she added.

"No, of course I won't. I'm so happy for you!" Michelle said once again unable to contain her excitement.

"Me too!" Carla said picking up one of the trays of drinks and began taking it through to the back room.

********** If people like this then I will

Continue. The next chapter will probably be Lily, Roy, Johnny and the Platts seeing them and meeting the children. To avoid any confusion Lily is Michelle and Steve's daughter who is the same age as Casey. Thanks for anyone who is reading and anyone who reviews. xxx ***********


	3. Big Reunions and Suprises

Michelle and Carla handed out everybody's drinks and after picking up their own drink sat down.

"Lily will be back from her friends any minute now." Michelle said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Ah, I can't wait to meet her and see what she looks like" Carla said beaming.

"Carla you know what she looks like,I've shown you photos" Michelle said laughing.

"Yeah but that's hardly the same as meeting face to face is it Chelle?" She said.

"No I guess not. I tell you what though. I can't wait for my Lily and your Casey to meet! I really hope they get on." Michelle said hopefully.

"I'm sure they will, if there anything like us" Carla joked.

"Well I hope not! We hated eachother to begin with" Michelle said laughing again.

"Yeah... But just look at us now. Two peas in a pod we are." Carla said nudging Michelle with her elbow.

Michelle was just about to reply when Johnny came through the door with Lily.

"Carla! I didn't expect to see you here" Johnny said bursting through the door as he ran straight over to his daughter.

"it's nice to see you too dad." Carla said laughing holding her arms out for a hug. She'd survived so long without him but now she couldn't imagine him not being a part of his life.

"You should have told us you were coming down! I would have booked a table for a meal or something and we could have all had a catch up." Johnny told Carla and Nick.

"He only told me we were coming down this morning." Carla said pointing at Nick.

"Ah, how long are you down here for then?" Johnny asked hoping that they were down for a while.

"Until Boxing Day." Carla told him.

"Boxing day! That means your only here for 3 days!" Johnny moaned.

"We don't live here Johnny.. We live in Devon that's where our life is." Carla said whilst looking around for something she could change the subject with.

"Lily! Come here and give your auntie Carla a huge cuddle" Carla said crouching down slightly to her level.

"Hi auntie Carla." Lily spoke in a cute little voice.

"Hi sweetheart. Here there's someone I want you to meet." Carla said pulling away from the hug and turning around to fetch her daughter.

"Casey come and see your cousin" Carla shouted.

"Hi." Lily said quietly.

"Hello Lily! My name is Casey. Your mummy is my auntie Chelle and she said that we are going to be best friends" Casey said loudly before yanking lily in for a hug.

"It's like looking in a mirror" Michelle said laughing.

"Is she shy?" Carla asked quietly.

"Only until she gets used to you. She's as talkative as anything when she's in her comfort zone." Michelle replied.

"Mummy guess what. Uncle Johnny came and picked me up late from dance class again! I looked really silly on my own." Lily said as she came stomping over to Michelle.

"Oh my word. We can't have that can we. We will just have to kick uncle Johnny's bum won't we." Michelle said dramatically.

Casey was over the other side of the room talking to her grandad Johnny when Lily came over and practically yanked her arm off.

"Come on best friend. Let's go play I have lots of Barbies." Lily said whilst dragging her out of the door to both of their mums.

"Mummy, Can I bring my new best friend Casey up to my room to show her my Barbies?" Lily asked very politely.

"Of course you can sweetheart but don't make too much mess." Michelle replied.

"we won't!" Lily said as she raced for the door.

"Do you have any with black hair?" Casey asked as she was walking out of the door. The whole room was laughing with that comment from Casey.

"She's actually a double of you Carla." Michelle said still laughing.

"What?" Carla said also laughing.

"Have you got any with black hair? That's something you'd say." She told her.

...…

George hadn't said a work since he came in the room and was still sat on his dad's knee in the corner of the room.

"He doesn't talk very much does he?" Michelle asked her best friend.

"No not really. He's really placid, and polite." Carla told Michelle as she turned to look at her little boy.

"He's so adorable." Michelle said in awe of him.

"he really is. When he plays with his bricks at home he spends hours trying to get them all in a straight line and when he tidies them away he had to do it brick by brick. Proper little OCD freak like his dad" Carla said chuckling.

"Aww. Try and get him to talk to us" Michelle said urging to see abit of his personality.

"George. Can mummy have a cuddle?" Carla asked her son to which he slowly climbed of his fathers knee and walked over to his mother.

"Big squeezes" George whispered in his mummy's ear.

"I love you georgie" Carla said still hugging one of the most important things in her life.

"I love you too mummy." George said lifting his head up.

"Can mummy have a kiss?" She asked him to which he gave her a small peck on the lips and then stood up to go and sit on his daddy's knee again.

"he is so polite its unreal. I think Gail will like him" Michelle said chuckling.

"Oh my god Gail. I forgot all about her. Nick were gonna have to go and see her now for an hour or so!" Carla said to her husband.

"Oh yeah. You go and get Casey." Nick said picking his son up and helped him to put on his coat as Michelle and Carla headed upstairs to get their daughters. As they opened the door their hearts were touched as both girls were sat on the carpet with a doll in each hand, playing. When suddenly they both stopped.

"I think we should be best friends forever." Lily said to Casey as she held out her pinky for them to make a deal.

"Yeah we should. I wish my mummy would move to this town though. I don't like it in Devon." Casey admitted to her "friend for life" that she had known for barley 2 hours. Carla was shocked by this revelation as she thought her daughter loved where they lived.

"I thought Devon was nice. My mummy's always saying how jealous she is of you all." Lily replied putting an arm around Casey for support.

"Yeah. It's nice but I don't have any friends there. We live in the middle of nowhere and the only person I have to play with is George. And all my family is here like you, auntie Chelle and grandad Johnny. I miss them." The little 5 year old said as she broke down in tears.

"Hey.. Don't cry Case. I'm sure your mummy just wants what's best for you." Lily said trying to be supportive.

"Thankyou" Casey told Lily.

Carla stood at the door touched by the little girls bonding but also heartbroken that her daughter didn't share any of this with her. Michelle decided it would be best to knock on the door so it looked like they hadn't been listening.

"Who is it?" Lily shouted.

"It's mummy. Can I come in?" Michelle shouted back even though the door was partly open.

"Yes!" Lily replied.

"Casey, we have to go for an hour or so to see Grandma Gail and uncle David but we will be back soon okay?" Carla explained to her daughter.

"Okay mummy." Casey said picking up her bag as she gave Lily a hug and walked towards the door.

"Come on then beautiful." Carla said taking hold of Caseys hand and bag as they walked down the stairs.

"Are we all ready?" Nick asked as he opened the back door to the rovers.

"Yeah. I think so" Carla said as she took a deep breath in. This was the first time she had seen her mother-in-law since their marriage and everyone found out about Robert. Carla didn't think Gail would ever forgive her but they still agreed to stay on good terms for the sake of Nick and the children. As they knocked on the door of number 8 Carla felt sick and almost chickened out but couldn't as Gail opened the door.

"NICK! Oh my god what are you doing back!" Gail said astonished as to who was standing on her doorstep.

"Carla! It's lovely to see you. And you two must be Casey and George." Gail said bending down a little so she was their size.

"Hi mum." Nick said smiling as her stepped inside her house.

"Does anybody want a drink?" Gail asked as she shut the door.

"Orange juice please" both of the children said in unison.

"Coming right up. Do you want anything Carla?" Gail said.

"No I'm fine thanks." Carla responded politely.

"Are you alright Carla? You look abit peaky if you don't mind me saying." Gail said concerned for the mother of her grandchildren.

"I fee abit icky actually. Where's the bathroom?" Carla said standing up.

"Third door on the left upstairs." Gail said pointing to the staircase.

"What's wrong with her?" Gail asked her son curiously.

"I don't know mum. Will you watch the kids while I go and find out?" Nick asked.

"Of course" Gail said smiling as Nick bounded up the stairs to see what was wrong with his wife.

"Carla..." Nick said as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Nick? Is that you?" Carla said opening the bathroom door and allowing him in, locking it behind her. Eying up the sick in the toilet Nick rubbed his hand up and down Carla's back for comfort.

"What's wrong baby." Nick said looking into her eyes.

"Nick I need to tell you something. I was waiting for the perfect time to tell you but I think I might as well tell you now" Carla admitted.

"What do you need to tell me? Are you Ill?" Nick questioned as he was getting more and more worried.

"I'm pregnant.." Carla confessed.

** A HUGE THANKYOU TO ANYONE WHO IS READING/REVIEWING THIS. I am going to mainly concentrate on this fic for a while and may go back to my other one later on. Please review if you have time and leave suggestions. Thankyou xxxx*


	4. Grandma Gail

"Pregnant?" Nick repeated but with question in his tone.

"Yeah.. 6 weeks" Carla replied.

"6 weeks? Why didn't you tell me before now?" Nick questioned his wife.

"I only found out last week. I was going to tell you before you surprised me with coming here. I really wanted to tell you." She explained.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you've told me now, so how do you feel about all this?" Nick asked her, concern evident in his tone.

"What do you mean by all this?" Carla said not understanding what he had meant.

"About being pregnant again? Have you thought about what you want to do?" Nick asked cautiously.

"What I want to do? Shouldn't it be what we want to do?" Carla asked confused again.

"It's your body sweetheart. It's your decision." Nick told his wife.

"I'd like you to have a say in it too Nick. I wouldn't be pregnant in the first place if it wasn't for you." She said laughing.

"Well... I want it." Nick admitted to Carla.

"Really! You honesty want it?" Carla asked to make sure he wasn't just saying it.

"Of course I want it. It's our baby. I bet George and Casey would love to have a brother or a sister." Nick said getting excited about the idea of having another son or daughter.

"This has to be the last one though. I think 3 is enough. Carla laughed nudging Nick with her elbow.

"Ok,agreed. Who would have thought, 5 years ago it was just the two of us and now there's going to be 5 of us. It's crazy" Nick told Carla to which she just smiled back and jumped up from where she had been sitting.

"Right you. Let's go back downstairs." Carla said grabbing hold of nicks hand.

"What about my mum? What if she asks what's wrong?" Nick said stopping Carla from opening the door.

"Why don't we just tell her? It might make her feel special if we tell her that she was the first one to know" Carla suggested.

"Yeah. Good idea." Nick replied before kissing his wife softly on the lips and taking her downstairs.

Once they were downstairs Gail was quick to jump in and ask what had taken them so long.

"What took you so long? I was about to send out a search party.

"Sorry Gail that was my fault. You know what I'm like" Carla said smirking.

"So what have you been talking about for the last half hour? Anything I should be worried about?" both Carla and Nick just shook Their heads and smiled. "Go into the kitchen for 5 minutes kids" Carla ordered her children.

"Carla's pregnant mum." Nick said proudly looking down at his wife and placing his hand on her non existent bump.

"Pregnant! Isn't it bad enough having two grandchildren I never get to see never mind 3." Gail said slumping herself down on the sofa.

"Thanks for the support mum." Nick said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Nicky. I'm chuffed for you both, I really am. It's just I miss you all." Gail admitted.

"We miss you too mum but I promise we will try and come down more often." Nick promised his mother.

"And don't forget you have your own room so you can come and visit for as long as you want." Carla added to reassure her mother-in-law.

"You really mean that? I can come and visit you whenever?" Gail asked, a glint of hope evident in her eyes.

"Of course. Your welcome anytime." Carla said smiling.

About an hour passed and the children had spent the entire time talking to their grandma about the amazing adventures they had, had so far in Devon.

"I'm really sorry but we are going to have to get going now." Carla said standing up.

"Oh that's a shame I was enjoying myself. Where are you staying?" Gail asked gutted they were leaving so soon.

"Just over the road at the rovers. You can see them again before we leave if you like."

Carla offered.

"If your only over the road can they not stay here? I bet they've never had a sleep over." Gail asked hopefully. Carla turned to look at Nick for an answer who just simply nodded his head.

"Yeah,I don't see why not. As long as they both behave." Carla said kneeling down so she was at the children's level. "Are you going to behave for Grandma Gail?" Carla asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes mummy." Both children chorused.

Carla stood up and began to walk towards the door with her husband when she stopped and turned around again.

"Come and give mummy and daddy a cuddle and a kiss goodbye then" she said smiling at her children.

"Bye mummy, bye daddy. I love you lots" both children said as they gave their parents goodnight kisses.

"Bye my angels." Carla said as she walked out of the door hand in hand with her husband.

"They sounded like they were having fun with your mum." Carla said turning towards Nick slightly.

"Hmm.. Maybe we could have some fun of our own, if your up to it." Nick said half seductively and half caring.

"What in Liz's bed?! I don't think so Nicholas." Carla said chuckling.

"See this is why we should have booked a hotel." Nick said disappointed that they were having the night to themselves and weren't doing anything. Spotting the disheartened look on her husbands face she smiled at him and said: "maybe.. If your good and behave yourself I might give in to you later."

"Really!" Nick said getting a little too excited.

"Yes really. If you shut up about it till then" Carla said chuckling, opening the door to the rovers return.

"You two took your time!" Michelle shouted from behind the bar.

"Sorry. Gail didn't want to let us go." Carla joked.

"Where are the kids?" Johnny asked disappointed that they weren't with Carla and Nick.

"They are staying the night at Gail's. I won't be surprised if she doesn't give us them back." Carla said laughing.

"Ah okay. I've booked a table at the bistro for tomorrow at 6. For everyone so when you pick the kids up tomorrow make sure you tell the Platts." Johnny informed his daughter.

"The bistro?" Carla asked checking she had heard the venue correct.

"Yeah I'm sorry love it's all I could get on short notice." Johnny said not having thought about who now owned the bistro.

"You do realise Robert owns the bistro" Carla said getting abit worked up.

"Baby it's fine. I think we've all moved on from that. I can be civil to the guy for a few hours." Nick reassured Carla, it was safe to say they'd both grown up since they became parents.

"I love you." Carla said reaching up a little and giving Nick a kiss in front of the whole pub.

"I love you too beautiful." Nick replied giving her another kiss.

"Aww how cute. Now can you go out the back before you drive away all of my customers with your Pda's" Michelle said laughing whilst giving her bestfriend a wink.

"I think we are going to go to bed now anyways babe." Carla told Michelle.

"Bed!? It's only half ten Carla." Michelle said confused to why she was going to bed.

"Yeah I know but I'm really tired." Carla said winking at Michelle which took her a minute to catch on what she was saying.

"Oh,oh. Okay then night babe." Michelle said.

"Night Chelle. Love you." Carla told her bestfriend.

"Love you too, night Nick." Michelle replied.

"Night Michelle." Nick said before taking Carla's hand and pulling her up the stairs.

Once they were upstairs Carla began kissing Nick and as their kiss got quite heated Nick stopped it.

"You don't have to do this baby." Nick told his wife who was blissfully staring lovingly into his eyes.

"I promised didn't I?" Carla said as she began to kiss her husband again before he stopped her again. "Don't you want to!?" Carla asked a little annoyed that he was rejecting her.

"No no of course I do. Your just look shattered that's all. You've had a really long day sweetheart. You and the baby need your rest." Nick explained pulling Carla in for a hug.

"Yeah I suppose so, your mine tomorrow night though Tilsley." She winked at her husband as she began to get undressed.

Carla was stood in her underwear in the middle of the room and turned to catch Nick staring at her.

"What are you staring at Tilsley?" She said laughing.

"You. Your so beautiful." Nick said cutely.

"Your so cheesy Nicholas." She said as she made her way over to the bed and took a seat next to her husband.

"You love it though. I'm being serious I don't know how I ended up with you. Your perfect, way out of my league." Nick admitted to his wife.

"Don't be stupid Nick. Your gorgeous and your the one who's out of my league. I never thought you'd look twice at me." Carla told her husband.

"Now who's being stupid? I love you Carla." Nick replied.

"I love you too Nicky." Carla said in between kisses, she carefully climbed on top of Nick as their kisses became more and more heated.

"Carla..." Nick said stopping her once again.

"Nick will you just be quiet. I'm not that tired." Carla said kissing him again.

"Are you sure baby?" Nick asked not wanting her to be over tired.

"Yes I'm sure. Now let me get on with it." She said as they both started laughing.

**I'm going to try my best to update the next chapter tomorrow where there will be a surprise revealed. I'd like to thank anyone who's reading this and thankyou for the lovely reviews. ***


	5. Announcements and Big Decisons

It was 9am and Nick and Carla still lay fast asleep in bed when Carla shot up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Nick felt her absence from next to him and began to stir.

"Baby...?" Nick shouted out, feeling around for her.

"I'm in here" Carla replied from the en-suite bathroom.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Nick said getting out of bed and opening the door. He then crouched down to his wife's side and began to rub her back.

"Yeah I'm fine, just morning sickness that's all" she replied trying her best to paint on a smile.

"I know you always hated this part of pregnancy and I know you don't like being sick but it will all be worth it in the end" he said comforting her.

"Yeah I know" Carla agreed. "I couldn't do any of this without you. I love you." She added.

"Well it's a good job I'm never going anywhere then isn't it? You'll never be alone not whilst you have me. And I love you too beautiful." He said helping her up guiding her out of the bathroom.

"Nick I think we should tell everyone that I'm pregnant tonight." Carla blurted out.

"Yeah?" Nick said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah. They are going to guess sooner or later anyways if I keep running to the bathroom every two minutes." Carla explained.

"Yeah and they might say something about you not having a wine glass in your hand." Nick said laughing.

"Oy Tilsley! What are you trying to say?" She said also laughing as the nudged him with her elbow.

"I'm only kidding baby but I think your right we should tell them tonight." Nick replied giving Carla a soft kiss on her lips and then placed his hand on her small, small bump.

"What time did my dad say the meal was tonight babe?" Carla said whilst choosing an outfit from the contents of her suitcase that was scattered all around the floor.

"Seven. Oh no, not seven I think he said six." Nick said changing his mind.

"Which is it Nick. Six or seven?" Carla said snapping a little. Her hormones were all over the place.

"It was definitely six." Nick said softly not wanting Carla to snap at him again.

"I'm sorry Nick. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just all these hormones" she explained as she began to cry a little bit.

"Hey baby, don't cry" Nick said walking over to where she was sat on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with me. I'm sat here on the floor in my underwear crying because I shouted at you." Carla said still crying but also laughing slightly.

"That's called pregnancy Carla. You were like this both times and I supported you both times because your my wife and I love you" Nick said smiling at her.

"Ok, ok. I think I'm okay now." Carla said standing up and returning to her wardrobe.

"Good. Now get dressed." He replied.

"Do I look pregnant in this Nick?" Carla asked her husband.

"For god sake Carla. You look perfect." He said laughing.

"Nick... I've been thinking a lot whilst we've been here and I think I might want to visit here more often." Carla admitted to her husband.

"Yeah? Or we could just live here" Nick said joking.

"That's not a bad idea you know. Yasmeen and Sharifs house has just gone up for sale and if we sell our place in Devon we could more than afford it" she said getting a little excited.

"Carla I was only joking. I thought you were happy in Devon." Nick said confused to where all this "moving back to Weatherfield" stuff had came from.

"I dunno Nick. It's just being back here these past few days has made me realise how much I miss it. Not just the place but everyone in it. And I am happy with living in Devon but I don't think the kids are." Carla explained.

"Have they said something to you about being unhappy?" Nick said concerned about his children's happiness.

"Well no. Not in so many words but I overheard Casey talking to Lily earlier and she was in bits. She was saying how she missed all the family and that she didn't like it in Devon because she always feels lonely." Carla said getting slightly teary eyed.

"She actually said that. Why hasn't she talked to us?" Nick asked confused again.

"I don't know but George is so quiet and I think it got something to do with having no friends and nobody to play with. I just think now would be the right time to move especially with the baby on the way. We are going to have less time for them than we already do so they will need their family." Carla said trying to sell the idea of moving back to Manchester, not that she needed to mind because Nick was secretly thrilled that his plan had worked of bringing her down there so she would want to come back. It was perfect in Devon but it was far too quiet and they both wanted what is best for their kids.

...

Nick and Carla chilled out in the rovers near enough all day as Gail has agreed to take Casey and George to the park and then meet them at the bistro later. Soon enough 5.45pm came and they decided it would be best to gather everyone up and head for the bistro.

"Hey everyone" Nick called over to the group of people huddled outside the bistro. He and Carla walked hand in hand towards both their families and they couldn't be prouder.

"Should we go inside then? It's freezing." Sarah said urging her son, Harry inside who was now 6, one year older than Casey. As they walked into the bistro Nick felt a wave of emotion brush over him. Being in the familiar place, but yet it feeling so different. This wasn't just the place he once owned it was the place where he and Carla had shared their first kiss. It was the place he married the love of his life. Carla felt Nick squeeze on her hand a little harder than he had been doing and sensing he may be finding it a bit hard she took him over to one side.

"Are you okay baby? Is it too much for you? Do you want to go?" Carla asked her husband.

"No, no. I'm fine. It just feels strange you know? Let's just sit down ey?" He said pulling her over to where the others had been seated by Steph.

They were all sitting in the bistro having a meal, two legendary family's: the Connors and the Platts/Tilsleys. Nick and Carla had been whispering in each other's ears all night deciding when was best to tell their families that she was pregnant.

"So Nick and I have an announcement to make " Carla said standing up,grabbing nicks hand for him to stand up with her.

"Let me guess, you're renewing your vows and you two want a big fancy wedding again so I can be the perfect bridesmaid?" Bethany said being all sassy as always.

"Yeah so my mum can't ruin the wedding like she did last time " Amy added getting a little upset at her mothers actions

"Don't get upset Amy, this is a happy time. Try and forget what your mother did " Steve says to his distraught daughter who was now 16, she was very vulnerable for her age.

"Good guess but no, we aren't renewing our vows" Nick said.

"So what is it then bro? What's the big secret?" David said with a smirk.

"Well, there's only a few ways I can really say this so erm.. Carla's pregnant.. Again." Nick announced proudly.

"Oh Nicky that's wonderful news my lovey" Audrey pipes up before anyone else could say anything.

"CARLA! I'm so happy for you " Kate said getting up and giving her sister a hug.

"Nice one sis, Congratulations!" Aiden said

"Why didn't you say anything love. This is great news Carla." Johnny said also getting up to give Carla a hug.

"Thank you all but it's not the only news we have to share." Carla said "We are moving back to Weatherfield!" Carla shouted excitedly.

"Oh I'm so happy. It's about time you two stopped living your perfect life and came back to the real world." Gail said chuckling.

"Lily did you hear that? we can be best friends forever now " Casey said excitedly.

"Are we moving here daddy?" George said whispering in his dad's ear.

"Yes we are. do you like it here George?" Nick asked his son to which he just nodded.

"I can't wait to meet another grandchild" Johnny said

"Thanks dad." Carla said.

"Well let's raise our glasses to Nick, Carla and the bump " Kylie said chirping up.

"You mean the tilsleys, we can forget little Casey and George can we now?" Michelle said smiling at her bestfriend looking so happy.

"To the tilsleys! " everyone said as they all raised their glasses and clinked them together.

"Thankyou so much. It means so much that you are all so supportive and I can't wait for the new baby to meet its family." Carla said beaming from ear to ear.

"Wait.. Is mummy having another baby?" Casey said confused to what was going on.

"Yeah baby. I am, would you like a new brother or sister." Carla asked her daughter.

"Yeah. I'd like a sister more though." Casey said cuddling her mum.

"We love you mummy. Both children said climbing up onto their mothers knee.

" I love you too my angels." She replied kissing them both on the head.

*** I PROMISED I WOULD UPDATE TONIGHT BUT FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT SO ITS ABIT RUSHED. THANKS TO LOUISE WHO WAS A STAR HELPING ME WITH THE STORY. I AM GOING TO TRY MY BEST TO UPLOAD EVERYNIGHT (which I know is a task) OR IF NOT EVERY TWO NIGHTS OR SOMETHING. I love every single person who reads this and it makes my day getting such nice reviews from everyone. I hope you like it.****


	6. White Christmas

DISCLAIMER *** I HAVE CHANGED THE NAME OF MICHELLES DAUGHTER LILY TO LOUISE AS IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE TO HAVE TWO LILYS (Kylie and David's daughter) SORRY IF ITS CONFUSING. ***

It was Christmas morning and a thin, white sheet of glistening snow had settled on Weatherfield. The Connors and Platts had agreed they would do Christmas at the Rovers in the back room so everyone got to see everyone. It was around 8.30am when everyone was finally settled with a cup of tea so Michelle thought it was about time to start opening presents. They had decided on a system ( although they didn't want it too formal) of everyone opening their presents from one person first and then they would move onto the next person. The first person was decided as Gail who was understandably a very difficult person to buy for. Carla spent hours in debate with Nick on what they should buy her mother in law. In the end they had decided on something simple and not that pricey but it had a lot of meaning to it. Carla had took the kids to go and get a hand mould done, so it had a hand print from Carla, Nick, Casey and George in it and a little blank space at the end where it hadn't been filled in yet which was for the new baby when it arrived. Needless to say when Gail unwrapped her present she was over joyed. She was so happy and over whelmed that she almost started crying at the thought that been put into her gift.

"Thank you so much you 4, this means so much to me. I'll treasure it forever" Gail said getting up to give Carla and Nick and the kids a hug.

"You're more than welcome Gail, I'm glad you like it" Carla replied happily.

When the time came for Carla and Nick to open Gail's present she handed them an envelope.

"I didn't have a clue what to get you and I haven't seen you for so many Christmases so I thought this might make up for the ones I wasn't there for" Gail explained as Carla opened the envelope. Carla was really shocked when she opened the envelope and she was greeted with a check and as she read it closer she realised the check said '£3,000'.

"Gail, this is too much." Carla told her mother in law.

"Nonsense, it's for you all" Gail replied.

"No way, it's still far too much. Our present didn't cost anywhere near that." Carla said now feeling guilty for only spending £50.

"You don't give to receive. It's not about how much money it costs. Your present was defiantly my favourite." Gail said smiling.

"If you're sure?" Carla asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't have give you it otherwise." Gail replied.

"Thank you so much Gail" Carla said giving her a hug.

They got through the other presents rather quickly, they had decided to get Kylie a Pandora Bracelet and David a new Ralph Lauren watch and in return Carla received a gold, Charlotte Tilbury highlighter she had been talking to Kylie about and Nick received an expensive after shave.

Then it was onto Sarah, Harry and Bethany. They had gotten Sarah a Pandora ring, Harry an Xbox game and Bethany a Mac lipstick in the shade diva. Sarah on the other hand had no idea what to get Carla or Nick so ended up giving them a £25 voucher each to spend at Debenhams and Bethany had gotten Carla a bracelet that had a heart charm dangling off it that read 'auntie' which to Carla was heart warming as she felt like she was finally excepted back into the family after what she did.

Next was Michelle. She had saved up money to buy Carla a really expensive Chanel perfume which she adored more than anything and she had gotten Nick a pair of cufflinks with 'N.T" engraved into them. Carla wanted to go all out on Michelle and spend a fortune on her but had decided not to spend lots as it may have made Michelle feel bad for not getting her enough stuff. She instead decided to get her a brown, leather Michael Kors handbag. She knew Michelle liked it because she remembered her sending a photo of it to her and saying she really wanted it.

It was then the Connors turn to hand out gifts and Johnny, Aiden and Kate had decided to pitch in together and get them a joint present; a deposit on a house. Yasmeen and sharifs house had just been put on the market and they new Carla and Nick were interested so they decided to put the deposit down for them. Carla and Nick were both over joyed and so thankful to Johnny for doing this as it lifted a huge weight of their shoulders.

"Thank you so much dad. I can't thank you enough" Carla told Johnny.

"Don't mention it darling, and I've got you an extra something." Johnny said pulling out a Pandora jewellery bag.

"Oh dad you shouldn't have." Carla said taking the bag and peering inside. She then opened the box and seen that it was a necklace with a heart pendant that had 'daughter' engraved into it.

"It's beautiful dad. Thankyou." Carla said trying not to cry. Then it was Carlas turn to give the Connors their presents. Carla and Nick had decided to give Aiden as Ralph Lauren watch the same as David and then Johnny, a new suit. As for Kate they just gave her a Pandora bracelet like they did with Kylie and Sarah.

Next was Audrey and they really didn't have a clue what to get her so they just picked up a few scarves from debenhams with different prints on whilst Audrey gave Carla and Nick £500 to spend on what they liked.

It was then the kids turn and they had asked Nick for some money to go Christmas shopping with Johnny and had decided to get 2 large blown up canvases one with a photo of all of the Platts, Tilsleys and Connors together on and the other one of Carla, Nick, Casey and George. Needless to say both Nick and Carla were over joyed at the thoughtful gift their children had gave them.

Finally it was Carla and nicks turn to see what they got each other. Nick had asked Michelle for advice on what to get Carla and had bought a pair of black Louboutins, a Michael Kors bag and a pair of diamond earrings from Ernest Jones. She loved every single present but she knew he would love hers so much more and everyone knew what she had got him apart from him, himself. The first thing he opened was a new watch from Armani, the second thing was an old movie box set that he absolutely loved and the last thing was a big white envelope. He scanned the envelope trying to figure out what it was and then dived in to open it. When he opened it he saw that it was from her solicitor. He gave her a strange look and then unfolded the piece of paper and when he saw what it was he dropped it on the floor and put his head in his hands.

"I can't believe this." Nick said putting his head back up.

"Aren't you happy?" Carla asked feeling downhearted.

"Happy? Carla I'm over the moon I just can't believe you did this." Nick said giving her a huge hug.

"I know it's all you've ever wanted and it completes you." Carla explained.

"You're wrong there. You're all I ever wanted, you complete me. I don't understand though." Nick said.

"You don't understand what?" Carla asked.

"Why Robert sold you the bistro back." Nick told her.

"He couldn't handle it, all the pressure of owning a bistro it was crippling him." She explained to her confused husband.

"Didn't this cost a fortune?" Nick questioned.

"Does that really matter? And if you must know you don't own all of it, just the shares you had before. Leanne bought the rest of it." Carla told him.

"So you and Leanne actually spoke to each other?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I think she may have forgiven me" Carla laughed.

.…

A few hours later after dinner everyone had gone home which just left Carla, Nick, Michelle, Steve, Casey, Louise and George. They were all crammed into the sofa with the kids on the floor watching the grinch who stole Christmas. The kids had soon got bored of the many, many toys and gifts they had received and were needless to say exhausted from the whole day.

" I think it's time we all went to bed, don't you?" Carla asked everyone.

"Yeah I'm shattered" Michelle replied as she carried Louise up the stairs.

"Me too" Nick added picking up Casey whilst Carla picked up George.

…

Once the kids were tucked up in bed asleep Carla and Nick headed to their room and got into bed.

"I love you so much." Nick said with Carla cuddled up in his arms.

"I know you do. I love you too." Carla replied kissing the dimple on his chin.

"You are so amazing you know that don't you? I have the best wife ever. " Nick said holding her tighter.

" I only bought back what I lost you in the first place." Carla said looking down slightly.

"Just forget about all that okay? I'm just glad I have my family and I wouldn't give any of this up for the world." Nick said kissing her forehead.

"Night Nick." Carla said.

"Goodnight beautiful" replied Nick.

Thank you for reading, I'm so sorry it's been ages since I updated I've been super busy and haven't had any inspiration to write. I will try to make these more regular updates.


End file.
